


I Am Not Going Back to Cyberlife

by CherryFlavoredSpades



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Complete, Gen, Kidnapping, One Shot, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredSpades/pseuds/CherryFlavoredSpades
Summary: The Government has returned to the police force to take Connor back to Cyberlife. Meanwhile, Hank is forced to watch it all unfold as RK900 holds him captive at gunpoint.
Kudos: 14





	I Am Not Going Back to Cyberlife

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Detroit: Become Human.

Hank watched helplessly from the chair he was tied to as RK900 held a gun to his head. He was trapped in a small dimly lit room with the only light protruding from a TV monitor in front of him. On the screen, Hank watched RK800, aka Connor, sitting at his desk at the police station. Connor looked happy, waiting for his partner. Hank felt all the more sadness as he saw that patient smile. He mumbled, "You're never gonna see me again buddy."

* * *

Two men walked into the Detroit City Police Department. Hank immediately recognized one from the FBI. The other was wearing very high tech and modern white clothing. The high tech man spoke, "RK800, I am Dr. Heartman, a scientist from Cyberlife."

Connor's LED spun to yellow, sometimes flashing to red. Connor stood to his feet with a cold expression, "Hello, Dr. Heartman. My name is Connor. I am the android sent by Cyberlife."

* * *

As much as Hank wanted to facepalm himself, he knew Connor was supposed to be programmed to say that. RK900 just shook its head.

* * *

Dr. Heartman nodded, "I am aware. I'm sorry Connor, but you are being relieved from your duties. We are taking you back to Cyberlife."  
Connor had a look of concern on his face for a split second before maintaining a cold expression. His LED was solid red.

* * *

RK900 scoffed, "Idiot. They know you've gone deviant."

Hank looked on in horror, "What are they gonna do with him?"

RK900 hit Hank with his gun. Blood dripped down Hank's head and matted in his hair. RK900 responded, "They are going to take IT to Cyberlife. It will be destroyed. I will be its replacement and become assigned to Detective Reed."

Hank spat that it, "Leave Connor alone! He doesn't deserve this! He's been working with this police department just fine."

RK900 almost hit him again, "It is a deviant. Deviants can't hunt other deviants. Besides, why would we need to keep it when we have a more advanced model?"

Hank took his attention back to the screen before him.

* * *

Connor asked the scientist, "Sir, What about Lieutenant Anderson?"

Dr. Heartman shook his head, "He's dead, RK800. We found him at a bar. Alcohol poisoning."

Connor nodded, "And what will happen to Sumo?"

The man raised his brow, "Who now?"

Connor spoke very directly, "Sumo: the Lieutenant's Saint Bernard."

The FBI man butted in, "It'll be sent to the pound- if it's young enough."

* * *

Hank screamed, "You better leave Sumo alone! He's such a good boy! I don't care if you give him to Markas, just leave my boy alone!"

RK900 slapped him, "It is just a dog Lieutenant. They will all die eventually."

* * *

Dr. Heartman took a step forward, "Come RK800. We're leaving now."

* * *

Hank tried to squirm as much as he could. He had been ready to die for a long time, but Connor? He was just starting out in the world.

* * *

Connor kept a cool expression before a soft smile crossed his face. His red LED betrayed his plastered grin. He slowly reached his hand down to his belt.

"Dr. Heartman Sir."

He pulled out his gun and held it to his temple. With that stupid cheeky grin, he said his final words, "I am not going back to Cyberlife."

* * *

Hank's face struck with horror as he heard the gunshot, followed by blue blood splattering anywhere and everywhere in the office. All of the police, including Gavin Reed, was speechless. The scientist looked at the camera recording the entire incident, "No matter, Lieutenant. He just did our job faster."  
Hank heard the clicking of RK900's gun. He squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm sorry Cole. I'm sorry Sumo. I'm sorry Connor."

It pulled the trigger.


End file.
